nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Summer of 4 Ft. 2/Credits
Created By Matt Groening Developed By James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Co-Executive Producer Greg Daniels Co-Executive Producer George Meyer Co-Executive Producer Harter Ryan Co-Executive Producer Patrick Hudson Supervising Producer Kevin Holme Supervising Producer Jerome K. Jones Supervising Producer Mike Scully Supervising Producer Steve Tompkins Co-Producers David S. Cohen Brent Forrester Co-Producers David S. Cohen Brent Forrester Co-Producers Dave Pottinger Wallace H. Wachi Jr. Co-Producers Matt Selman Ian M. Fischer Producers Jonathan Collier Ken Keeler Producers Ian M. Fischer Lance Hoke Consulting Producer David Mirkin Consulting Producers Al Jean & Mike Reiss Consulting Producer Ian Maxtone-Graham Consulting Producer George Meyer Consulting Producer David Lewis Consulting Producer Frank Mula Consulting Producer David Rippy Consulting Producer Luis Escobar Consulting Producer Chris Rippy Consultant John Swartzwelder Produced by J. Michael Mendel Produced by Dave Pottinger Produced by Richard Raynis Produced by Tony A. Goodman Produced by David Silverman Produced by Bruce C. Shelley Produced by Richard Sakai Written by Ian M. Fischer Dan Greaney Kenny Pittenger Directed by Andreas Deja Russ Edmonds Mark Kirkland Sandy Petersen Executive Producers Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein Executive Producers Ian M. Fischer Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer Special Guest Voice Christina Ricci Special Guest Voice Marcia Wallace Also Starring Jim Cummings Pamela Hayden Delroy Lindo Tress MacNeille Steve Pulcinella Maggie Roswell Russi Taylor Animation Executive Producer Phil Roman Animation Producers Bill Schultz Michael Wolf Executive Consultant Brad Bird Story Editors Richard Appel Donick Cary Jennifer Crittenden Ned Goldreyer Ron Hauge Staff Writer Dan Greaney Associate Producer Colin A.B.V. Lewis Theme by Danny Elfman Music by Alf Clausen Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Mark McJimsey Don Barrozo Post Production Supervisor Alison Elliott Animation Production Coordinator for Gracie Films Joel Kuwahara Post Production Coordinators Dominique Braud-Stiger Ping Warner Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Mark McJimsey Terry Greene Kim Haves Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers R. Russell Smith Greg Orloff Production Coordinator Felicia Nalivansky Production Mixer Ronald Cox Sound Recordists Terry Brown Bob Hile Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studios Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific Presented in Dolby Surround™ Assistant to Mr. Brooks Maria Kavanaugh Assistants to Mr. Groening Annette Andersen Claudia De La Roca Assistant to Mr. Mirkin Jane Yamashita Assistant to Messrs. Oakley & Weinstein Elizabeth Jacobs Assistant to Mr. Sakai Felicia Nalivansky Assistants to the Producers Jacqueline Atkins N. Vyolet Diaz Sherry Falk Debra Jackson Jeff Poliquin Amir Meszaros Aileen Braun Ellen Barnett-Bendavid Post Production Assistant Alexander Duke Animation Produced by Film Roman, Inc. Overseas Animation Director Utit Choomuang Overseas Production by Anivision J.C. Park Assistant Director Matthew Nastuk Animation Timers David A. Cherry Milton Gray Bryan A. Hehmann Frank Marino Storyboard Supervisors Ed Gombert Colin Heck David Kubalak Storyboard Christian Roman Martin Archer Celia Kendrick Steven Dean Moore Luis Escobar Roger Allers Rob Minkoff Brian Sousa Nathan C. Stefan Shawn Lohstroh Character Design Supervisors Sherm Cohen Dale Hendrickson David Leary Character Design Scott Alberts Edward Bell Dusty Monk Joseph Wack Mark Howard John Narcomey Marcin Szymanski Andres "Tommy" Tejeda Matt Groening Sam Simon Background Design Supervisors David Lechuga Don Moore Kenneth L. Wilder Lance Wilder Background Design Geo Brawn IV John Krause Maria Mariotti-Wilder Edgar Duncan Don Gagen Charles Ragins Bill Jackson Andrew Phillipson Robert E. Stanton John Evanson Character Layout Supervisors Anthony Bell Ed Ghertner Joseph D. Gillum Character Layout Artists Frederick J. Gardner III Ricky "Toto" Manginsay Jen Kamerman Seth Kearsley Lance Kramer Nancy Kruse Grant Lee Michael Marcantel Duncan McKissick Erik Moxcey Jeffrey A. Myers Alex Ruiz Duane Santos Charlotte Stout Josh Taback Background Layout Artists Kui Yong Kim Hugh MacDonald Glen Wuthrich Sean Coons Tim Bailey Greg Street Angelo Laudon Jefferson R. Weekley Scott Winsett Sean Wolff Animation Checkers Younghee Higa Becca Ramos Color Design Supervisor Karen Bauer-Riggs Color Design Paul Fetler Syd Kato Amy Klees-Rychlich Ink & Paint Supervisor Phyllis Craig Painters Shigeko Doyle Belle Norman Cookie Tricarico Animation Camera Supervisor Robert Ingram Animation Camera Mike Kidd Patrick Buchanan Richard Gasparian Chea O'Neill Chris M. Van Doren Additional Animation Timing Gary McCarver Neil Affleck Brian Sheesley David Lewis Marcin Szymanski Lip Sync Kent Holaday Track Reader Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Animation Vice President of Production Anne Luiting Animation Production Manager Laurie Biernacki Animation Production Supervisor Sharon Ramsay Animation Production Coordinators Martin Alvarez Tony Garcia Animation Production Associate Christine Bourgeois Animation Production Accountant Sandra Contreras Animation Production Assistants Dean Bauer Elizabeth Hernandez Reid Kramer Everett A. Oliver Animation Post Production Supervisor Christine Griswold Animation Post Production Coordinator Ralph A. Eusebio Assistant Film Editor Kurtis Kunsak Negative Cutter D and A Film Cutting Tim Heyen Telecine Unitel Video, Larry Field The persons in this film are fictitous. Any Similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #3F22 COPYRIGHT ©1996 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and the other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters, ™ Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Executive Vice President for Gracie Films Denise Sirkot Creative Consultant Matt Groening Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films In Association With 20th Century Fox Televison A News Corporation Company Category:Credits Category:Season 7 credits